


Fanart for 'Nowhere to Run'

by picturae (Eos_x)



Series: Fanfiction art [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Planet, Alien/Human Relationships, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Painting, Pastels, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Wraith (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/picturae
Summary: ***New images and they're all working now!***1* Pastel art (landscape) - Todd the Wraith and Ronon Dex on an alien planet trying to find Sheppard.2* Cropped images from each chapter of the story.3* Painting - sheltering in a crystal cave.For the story 'Nowehere to Run':Ronon and Todd have to work together to chase down Sheppard, who has been forced to become a Runner. They have to reach him before one of the many Wraith Hunters get to him first.Or,John’s definitely too old for this crap, Todd might just be a killer with a heart of gold, and Ronon witnesses some crazy shit and then has to do a lot of thinking.
Relationships: John Sheppard/Todd the Wraith
Series: Fanfiction art [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797637
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19
Collections: Oh for the love of Todd!





	1. Wraith Runner planet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Palatinedreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palatinedreams/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nowhere to Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854153) by [Eos_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/Eos_x). 



> Palatinedreams - I hope these art pieces help to bring the story to life! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd has managed to find the address to a planet where Sheppard might be trapped by Hunters. Ronon joins him and they step from the Stargate into a strange landscape...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out as a sketch and then I thought, 'hey. Why not have a go with soft pastels?' Oh, my goodness. I haven't used them in a very long time so it took ages to get this to resemble the image I had in my mind! The crystal cliffs were particularly challenging...  
> Soft purple hue and lens flares added with editing software.
> 
> Little cropped pieces of this picture are used in the story that inspired this artwork.

On the right, you can just make out the edge of a Stargate and the tiny figures of Ronon Dex and Todd the Wraith. 

"The Stargate had delivered them onto a woodland plateau that went for miles before tapering off into the distance. To their left, the elevated plain dropped off to a wide expanse of inky blue ocean. 

Sheer cliffs rose up behind the gate and curved around on their right, with a smooth surface that looked impossible to scale. Glassy and opaque in some places, marbled through with purple ribbons and milky whites in others, the peculiar rock reflected light back over the dense forest, bathing it in a soft lavender hue. 

Ronon had to squint against the bloated golden sun rising slowly over the water, crowned by a much smaller ruby daystar hovering just above it. Dawn light framed the Wraith’s silhouette in a warm corona while that wild mane of his appeared to glow like a bloodred halo. Their elevated position allowed them an unimpeded view that went for miles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter has a collection of the cropped images from the story...


	2. Cropped images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small cropped images (from the large landscape) linked to Chapter 1 & 2 of 'Nowhere to Run'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spolier alert!
> 
> The cropped images are from all three chapters of the story so they give away the ending...

**Images for chapter 1: RUN (scroll down for chapters 2 & 3)**

1\. It is hard to make out the tiny Ronon and Todd in front of the Stargate, so the cropped image helps for the story.

2\. I love the crystal mountains so decided to add some amber gemstone rocks in the water too.

3\. The waterfall scene became the literal cliffhanger for Chapter 1 so needed its own cropped image too. 

**Images for chapter 2: FIGHT**

1\. Late afternoon glittering crystal cliffs.

2\. The sun and the daystar setting on the planet. 

**Images for chapter 1: END**

1\. John after the attack.

2\. Ronon doing some heavy thinking in the mouth of the cave.

3\. Todd feeling a little overwhelmed...


	3. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the devastating events of chapter 2, they need to find shelter and wait for help to arrive...
> 
> Ronon guards the crystalline cave entrance while Todd takes care of Sheppard.
> 
> *Watercolour painting*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT!  
> If you haven't read the story yet, this artwork will be a spoiler for how things work out...
> 
> This painting was the first thing I created in response to Palatinedreams' prompt before I wrote the story itself. I was obsessed with this image of Todd looking after Sheppard, his human Brother, while sheltering in a cave made from peculiar crystals, a little like amethysts. (I emphasised the soft purple hue, moonlight, and red daystar glow using some editing software.) 
> 
> Somewhere along the way, Ronon decided to add himself guarding the cave entrance and I asked myself, 'would Ronon ever protect Todd?'
> 
> And that's where the story came from…

**Final scene from 'Nowhere to Run'.**

"The moonlight brightened for a moment, catching the crystals framing the entrance and refracting a prism of twinkling purples across the Wraith and the Human. Ronon noted how Sheppard’s hand gripped the Wraith’s shirt with bloodied fingers, tense and unyielding even in sleep, his other hand caught in the wild tangle of Todd’s mane. He studied the expression on his friend’s face, peaceful, a far cry from the twisted horror when he thought the Wraith was dying.

Ronon made himself stare at Todd’s predatory hands and the possessive way they held onto his friend. His eyes traveled along the Wraith’s pale, rigid arms up to bowed shoulders, frozen in a hunch as though shielding Sheppard from harm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for checking out the artwork for my story 'Nowhere to Run'!


End file.
